


【承D】Cross

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: 只是聊聊天
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 15





	【承D】Cross

【承D】Cross

selfdestruction的后续(？)但分开看影响也不大...吧？  
超级短打

summary:只是聊聊天  
*梦魔d  
*可能有点道德问题  
*些微童年捏造描述  
*ok?↓  
==========

*

听说一个灵魂碰见了另一个和自己过于相像的灵魂，并不会惺惺相惜；只会觉得有什么秘密被血淋淋、赤裸裸的摊在阳光下，然后本能性的厌恶。

dio坐在床沿翘着腿，在上方的那脚小幅度的晃着脚踝。他右手的食指和中指之间夹了一根点燃的香烟－－从承太郎那儿拿来的，或许故事该从这里说起－－dio阴错阳差的成了梦魔，而他们现在正在承太郎的梦里。

张嘴轻轻含住香烟，dio有些不得要领的吸了一口。老天，他知道烟草的时代还是用烟斗，然后他快速抽出嘴里的香烟，呼出口腔里的气体皱皱鼻子，"你怎么会喜欢这种东西？"

承太郎耸耸肩，把还燃着的烟从dio那儿拿走，"不会抽就别浪费。"

dio咂了下嘴摆摆手，搞得像这根烟是他赏给承太郎的。

懒懒的窝回床上，dio随手拿个薄毯往自己赤裸的身子盖，锁骨和胸口还有几个红色吻痕，梦魔的治愈速度似乎不像吸血鬼那样快。

承太郎安静的吸烟，偶尔稍稍抬头呼气；dio无聊的玩着指甲，自从不小心露出后便干脆不做隐藏桃心尾巴偶尔一扫一扫，气氛维持着微妙的平衡。

就像两人目前维持着这种奇怪的关系一样。

*

在这场性爱开始之前，dio把玩着承太郎的左手。他的无名指上有一枚戒指，金色的，之前没有的。

"哦，恭喜啊。"

承太郎看着他因为笑而瞇起的眼眸，有股说不出的情绪。他知道dio肯定不会因为猜测自己订婚还是结婚了还和他做爱这种事情笑他。

他在嘲笑－－肯定是的－－嘲笑他仍然是个凡人，嘲笑他最终不过也会和千万凡人一样，结婚生子，甚至嘲笑他们乔斯达家悲剧性的血脉还在延续。

承太郎捏着dio的下颚，彷佛这样做就能让dio的笑容产生质变；dio摸上他的手腕时听见了承太郎说:"这是你侥幸才有的栖息地，改变不了你是败者的事实。"

dio闷闷的笑了，"口齿之快你也开心？你沦落了啊承太郎。"

"口齿之快？如果我不和你做爱梦魔不也无法存活吗？"

看，这就是吊诡的地方，承太郎明知道dio谁的梦都不可能去，即便他曾经那么明显的威胁自己，承太郎却心甘情愿的喂食他，把他养在自己的梦里。

"嘘，别说'做爱'这个词。"dio把食指和中指放在承太郎的嘴唇，亲昵得彷佛情人一般，"我们感情才没那么好，我也不会没品到拿这个威胁你－－谁会因为做春梦被判通奸？不会。"

dio的存在是某种证明，彷佛dio消失，或者不把他折磨个尽兴，就无法对得起那些过去的牺牲和仍在解谜的自己。

承太郎几乎要忍不住掐上那还留着伤疤的颈子。

"你的表情真可怕。"dio打趣的说，他环上了承太郎的腰，承太郎把脸埋进dio的肩窝开始咬吻，后者配合的舒叹几声。

"你就不怕我掐着你的脖子，逼问你从以前到现在究竟在谋划什么吗？"承太郎吻着dio的耳尖压低声音道，拇指在乳晕上打转，看着很快便进入状况的梦魔小幅度的用裸露的肌肤和自己磨蹭。

"如果你从我这里得到答案，也意味着你必需向我透露更多私人讯息才能达到平衡，不是吗？你那么聪明，绝对不会这么做的。"dio顺从的张开双腿，感受着承太郎的手指正在入侵，敏感地带并不深，情欲被撩拨得恰到好处，惹得呻吟像海浪一样一波一波，"嗯...怎么回事，你今天真可爱。"

"没什么。"放过了dio的耳廓，承太郎直起把dio压在身下的上半身。他抽出了手指，肉穴小小的收缩一下，承太郎揪住了那条悠悠转的小尾巴，"只是想你平常会不会用尾巴自慰罢了。"

"你...！"dio的尾巴尖在人的掌心抽动着想要脱离，却被反塞在自己甬道里时发出一声叹息，"啊...难为你平常还得想着本dio怎么自慰...够了，你快进来..."

*

"嗯？想什么这么专心。"dio从承太郎的身后环抱住他的肩膀，承太郎随手把快到底的香烟碾熄在床头的烟灰缸。

承太郎恶意的转头给dio一个充满烟味的吻，呛得后者直咳嗽。

好不容易挣脱开来的dio捂着口鼻道:"你神经病。"

"你就不能说点好话？"承太郎稍微侧身，手环过dio的身体，手掌贴着他的背，再和他接一次吻。

他看见金色的上下睫毛乖巧的闭起，谁知道那张喋喋不休的嘴居然这么柔软。

承太郎咬吻着dio的下唇，后者受用的和他交换湿热的呼吸，随后自然的被他放倒在床铺。

温热的口腔在逐渐淡化香烟的味道，dio轻轻卷着舌尖，就像他轻轻勾腿，每一步都在勾引承太郎对自己放肆，或者每一步都在让承太郎踏进陷阱。

这个吻结束时还带着点银丝，dio的手抚上承太郎的脸颊，"小可怜。"

或许就是这个眼神，承太郎觉得自己被dio完全看透，甚至连自己也不清楚的那份感受也一并透明化。

"你不也是很可怜吗。"承太郎说，"在你一百多年前拿到石面鬼的那刻起...在我母亲因为无法觉醒的替身而受苦的那刻起。"

"嗯，调查我的之前？不错不错，有做功课。"dio赞扬似的摸摸承太郎的头，"但不要把我和你相提并论，只要能超越现况的一切我都会紧纂在手中，你就是个一辈子都在企图揭我谜底、被命运摆弄的小可怜罢了。"

"或许真的是这样吧，但我们谁也无法回头了，迪奥布兰度。"

"喊我dio。"

承太郎直直望进dio眼底，甚至连自己都无法弄懂为什么会如此想和他一直较劲，"你也不是这么游刃有余。"

"你想要我说什么？可怜的承太郎小朋友，据我所知，你的父亲在你母亲受苦于替身无法控制时，一声关心也没有。"dio讽刺道，即便承太郎逆着光，dio还是好好的看见承太郎的嘴角抽动了一下。

"你懂什么！"他低吼道，"打从我有印象，就只有她，我很早就意识到那是异常－－为什么要伤害她，她明明总是带着微笑总是善良，我试图对她恶劣，希望能激怒她从以前一直累积起来、对一切的不满，但她从来没有－－"

dio轻轻把承太郎的额头压下来和自己靠上，承太郎不再说话，沉默的让这个动作维持着。

大约是气氛过于尴尬，又过了几秒后承太郎开口: "...按你说的平衡，你想谈谈你的过去吗。"

"那是一百多年前的事了。"dio用鼻尖蹭了蹭承太郎，让后者看不清他的表情，"...很可惜，我已经想不起来了。"

*

那是过了几年之后，现实中的承太郎仍旧奔波于解开dio的谜底，当他回过神来，不可遏止的回想起和dio曾经的谈话。

他冷落妻子，冷落女儿，然后离婚，简直不是个好丈夫。

简直就在重蹈他那印象中早已模糊的父亲的覆辙。

更讽刺的是，梦里那个金发的恶魔仍然在他怀里。

旁边小茶几上的碟子落着被削下的水果皮，dio咬着苹果津津有味。

"梦魔也吃苹果的吗？"承太郎绕着dio的发梢，后者咬着苹果一声清脆。

"这是点心－－你能记得你这辈子吃过多少片蛋糕吗？"

看啊，胜利的恶魔今日依旧微笑着。

fin.


End file.
